Freedom Fighters
|leaders=Jet |notablemembers=*Smellerbee *Longshot *Pipsqueak *The Duke *Sneers |founders=Jet |headquarters=Treetop Hideout |affiliation= |purpose=*'Former:' Rid the world of Firebenders *'Current:' Make a "fresh start" }} The Freedom Fighters are a gang of teenagers and children who aim to rid the world of Firebenders, even if it means killing innocent people. While the exact origins of this group are unknown, Jet was obviously its founder. History The group was first encountered by Aang and his friends when they accidentally walked into a Fire Nation camp. The Freedom Fighters saved them in a very swift ambush against the Firebenders and welcomed the gang to their treetop hideout. Jet took a liking to Katara, who admired the warrior's skills and sympathized with the loss of his parents to the Fire Nation. Sokka, however, was not fond of Jet, fearing that there was more to the warrior than meet's the eye. Later the gang helps the Freedom Fighters to remove the Fire Nation from the group's locale, a small village called Gaipan which was situated in a small valley. Unbeknownst to Aang and Katara, Jet planned to liberate the village by flooding it by blowing up a nearby dam, killing both the Fire Nation soldiers and the villagers. However, Sokka discovered the plot, and he was able to evacuate the village before Jet succeeded in tricking Katara and Aang into flooding the village. The gang then abandoned the Freedom Fighters for their unjust actions. In Ba Sing Se The Freedom Fighters have apparently broken up since this engagement. Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot all traveled to Ba Sing Se to put their misdeeds behind them and start anew. Unfortunately, Jet was captured by the Dai Li after a failed attempt to expose Prince Zuko and Iroh as Firebenders when they fled to the city, and he was killed by Long Feng when Jet attempted to help the Avatar's gang free Appa from captivity. The gang forgave Jet for his past crimes after this redemption, but he is now dead and Smellerbee and Longshot's whereabouts are unknown. After Ba Sing Se fell, Pipsqueak and The Duke ran into the Avatar's gang and joined the invasion force for the Day of Black Sun. The two have since ended the crimes they committed months before and proved to be valuable assets in the invasion. However, when the invasion was foiled by Princess Azula, Pipsqueak stayed behind with the adult forces to surrender to the Fire Nation while The Duke fled with Aang. The Duke fled to the Western Air Temple while Pipsqueak was imprisoned. Later Exploits While at the Western Air Temple, The Duke quickly befriended fellow fighters Teo and Haru, and became a temporary member of Aang's gang. He spent his free time exploring the temple's many features with his two friends. During "The Southern Raiders", the Fire Nation attacked the Western Air Temple. The Duke fled the scene with his friends and allies while Aang and his group fled. It is unknown where The Duke fled with his group after the unsuccessful assault. After the War ended with the defeat of the Fire Nation, The Duke returned to the Fire Nation Capital with his friends, and was finally reunited with Pipsqueak, who was released from prison. Sneers' condition is unknown. If any members of the Freedom Fighters remained active after their breakup, it is likely that they ceased their attacks on the Fire Nation and returned to a life of peace. See Also *Earth Kingdom *Organizations in the World of Avatar